


Билингв

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [17]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Markers, Portrait, Romance, Slice of Life, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, beach, dance, digital, once upon a summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Обещание танца.
Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Билингв

**Author's Note:**

> él/ella come [исп.] - он/она ест  
> come here [англ.] - иди сюда
> 
> Looking at the stars  
> On this diamond sky.  
> Giving you my heart,  
> So you can keep it on your mind  
> Floating on your blazing eyes.  
> Come, come, my baby come  
> I will show you the world.  
> Come, come, my baby come  
> I will cover your nightmares.  
> Come, come, my baby come  
> I will love you forever.  
> Come, come, my baby come  
> I will not let you go.
> 
> [Jain - «Come»]


End file.
